<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Teenage Dream Come True by Wander_Girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611216">A Teenage Dream Come True</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wander_Girl/pseuds/Wander_Girl'>Wander_Girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Jacin Clay - Freeform, The Lunar Chronicles Ship Weeks, Winter Hayle Blackburn - Freeform, the lunar chronicles - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:02:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wander_Girl/pseuds/Wander_Girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacin and Winter have a typical 'Earthen' date and at the end, Jacin finally musters his courage to propose to her. BUT, Winter, instead of responding, simply runs away without even as much as a proper refusal! Will she accept the proposal or not?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jacin Clay &amp; Winter Hayle-Blackburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Teenage Dream Come True</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Will you marry me?”</p>
<p><em>Wait</em>, what? What was going on? Winter’s eyes grew wide and she sprinted from the garden to her bedroom in the palace. There, she sat and took in deep breaths. She had no idea what was happening with her today.</p>
<p>Winter had always wanted to have a typical earthen date with Jacin. She had mentioned it a lot when they were younger and now that they were together and the political status of Luna was a little stable, she couldn’t stop fantasizing about her perfect date.</p>
<p>She thought Jacin was not paying attention anymore to her constant babbling, or so he showed. She never had guessed that he was planning one for her all along.</p>
<p>So, that day, when she woke up, Jacin was lying beside her, gazing at her adoringly.</p>
<p>“Rise and shine, trouble. I see you have already done the latter.” He said, getting up and opening the window to let in fresh air.</p>
<p>“Compliments so early in the morning? I must still be dreaming.”</p>
<p>He turned towards her and one corner of his mouth lifted up. He rolled his eyes and said, “Hilarious,” he held up one finger at her and said, “I’ll be right back.”</p>
<p>He exited the room and came back with a tray of tea and cookies.</p>
<p>“Did you make those?” asked Winter.</p>
<p>“Mmm hmm.” He nodded.</p>
<p>“As I recall, today is no special occasion. What are these for then?”</p>
<p>“Well, we do have a long day ahead today.”</p>
<p>“Hmmm?” Winter had sprang for the cup of tea the moment he had kept the tray in her lap and was now halfway through her cookie, too busy to listen to him.</p>
<p>He chuckled, “We are going on a date today.”</p>
<p>“We are?” she asked around a mouthful of cookie.</p>
<p>“That too a typical earthen one.”</p>
<p>She took a sip of her tea, “You arranged one for me?”</p>
<p>“Well, technically yes. Though I personally too wanted to go on a special date with you. Because if there is someone I’d spend my whole day with, it is you.”</p>
<p>She smiled warmly at him, “Jacin…” then grew excited as the whole impact of their conversation hit her, “Wait,” her eyes grew wide, “Does this mean I <em>finally </em>get to live my teenage dream?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” He chuckled.</p>
<p>Her jaw dropped and keeping the tray on the bedside table, she sprang into Jacin’s arms, “Oh my God Jacin, I love you!”</p>
<p>He hugged her back, “I love you more.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their day had started when Jacin took her to the Rampion. When Winter asked how he managed to get it when Thorne and Cress needed it so much at that time to distribute the antidote for Letumosis, he said he had given them a substitute for the day.</p>
<p>“I can’t imagine Thorne being very enthusiastic to part with his Rampion.” Stated Winter.</p>
<p>“He was not,” answered Jacin, “but one cannot deflect the fact that Thorne is a sucker for love.”</p>
<p>“My my, Sir Clay, when did you become so clever?”</p>
<p>He just smirked down at her. Winter was sooo excited!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The date had gone perfectly!!! They had gone for a picnic in a beautiful park, where they had scones, cakes, sandwiches and, of course, her favourite sour apple petits. Then, they had gone to a movie, where they had popcorn, coke, ice-cream and everything else that Winter preferred. This was followed by a trip to an amusement park, where they went on the Ferris-wheel, went go-karting, mounted the merry-go round and all those typical rides. Winter laughed all the time, delighted. They even got their photos clicked in the photo booth.</p>
<p>Then, they had gone ice-skating, and it was absolutely embarrassing for Jacin to have never ice-skated and jump into the ring like a master, only to slip. But the hearty laugh Winter had was worth it. Then, they had gone to the beach, to admire the perfect sunset. The Rampion had played the most part to make these contrasting activities happen, even though it took time to travel by it.</p>
<p>And, at the end, Jacin had planned the perfect proposal. They returned to the palace of Commonwealth, where, in the garden, in front of the fountain and between all the fragrant flowers and their friends, he had gotten down on one knee and asked her to marry him, with a beautiful wedding ring, containing a turquoise-blue diamond, encircled with white ones.</p>
<p>But all she did was run. It wasn’t like Jacin was angry, he just wanted to know if she wanted this or not. Yes, they were too young right now. And, of course, he would <em>never</em> force her into something she would never like. What he felt was hurt. Hurt that Winter hadn’t replied and just ran away. Hurt that Winter didn’t confide in him. This was all so new to him, what was he supposed to do in such situations? Is he supposed to go find her and talk to her? Or should he give her time to sort her thoughts and feelings out?</p>
<p>Thorne came up to sit beside him on the garden’s bench and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Though it was a casual gesture and Thorne’s face didn’t give away anything, his arm was a little stiff and cautious.</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s fine.” Thorne said.</p>
<p>“Thorne, please, think before you speak.” Scarlet said, glaring at him, “His girlfriend just ran away like a mouse when chased by a cat. It’s not fine.”</p>
<p>“Is that supposed to be consoling?” Thorne retorted.</p>
<p>“Guys, shut it.” Interrupted Cinder, then her voice softened, “Hey, Jacin. I am going to go and talk to Winter with other girls. Please try not to be too…..sad. It’s going to be alright.”</p>
<p>Jacin looked up and nodded his gratitude before tuning out the world to be drowned in his own thoughts, though he could still make out Kai telling Scarlet and Thorne that what Cinder said was consoling, to which Thorne replied that she was his girlfriend, of course she was right by him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Winter was crying in her room with the door locked. She didn’t know why she was crying. It just felt good to let it all out.</p>
<p>She heard a knock on the door. She wiped off her tears and helped herself to a glass of water.</p>
<p>“Who is it?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Your girlfriends, crazy,” Scarlet’s voice boomed from the hall, ‘Open the door before I get Wolf to tear it off its hinges.” She knocked again, vigorously.</p>
<p>“Scarlet, I get it, you think that we have a lot of money because we live in a palace,” came Cinder’s voice, “but that doesn’t mean you go around breaking down this place’s doors just because some girl can’t make up her mind.”</p>
<p>“Would you two shut up?” came Iko’s voice, ‘Before I shut your holes for you? And Winter, would you please open the door!”</p>
<p>Winter unlocked the door and her friends stepped in.</p>
<p>“Hey guys.” She plastered a smile.</p>
<p>“Let’s please skip over the formalities and not act like we don’t know what just happened down there and get to the point.” Said Iko.</p>
<p>“Iko, this is not exactly the time to be hasty, I think,” Cress advised, “Winter, I think you should take your time. But, I personally think you should first think about Jacin’s plight, because I have never seen him this much disappointed before.”</p>
<p>“Oh my God, he’s all I am thinking about!” Winter wailed, “What my reaction would have put him through, and—and—” she broke into sobs, collapsing on the floor.</p>
<p>“Hey, hey,” Cress was beside her in a second, “We’re right here. Winter, I know what you’re going through. It’s fine. But, I am afraid, you will have to confront your feelings soon, because frankly at this moment? Even refusal would be better than leaving Jacin on such a major cliff-hanger.”</p>
<p>“I know!” Winter wailed again. Cress hugged Winter and she buried her head in her shoulder. </p>
<p>“It’s going to be fine. Let it all out. We are right here.” Scarlet stroked Winter’s back, speaking from behind her. Finally when Winter stopped crying, and was better now, they all sat down on the bed in a circle.</p>
<p>“Now,” Iko started, “First off, let’s cross the bridge when we come to it, ‘kay?” she went on without waiting for an answer, “So, Winter, do you think this is a matter in which you should think from your heart or your mind?”</p>
<p>“I think I’ll choose mind because we are still very young.”</p>
<p>“And what does your mind say?” asked Cinder.</p>
<p>“That this time, I should go with my heart.”</p>
<p>“Dude, I felt that.” Iko muttered, intending to not draw attention, but in the dead silence, she was clearly audible.</p>
<p>“And what does your heart say?” asked Cress.</p>
<p>“That I should agree, because I have a feeling that whatever obstacle that comes in our path, our love is big enough to overcome that.”</p>
<p>Scarlet’s jaw dropped, “I have never heard you sound so not-crazy before.”</p>
<p>“Well, she has also never been proposed to,” Cinder deadpanned.</p>
<p>“Well now that that’s clear, what’s all this fuss all about?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. I got so happy at that moment that I just— I wasn’t thinking straight and all I wanted was for this moment to stop and also to run away from that scene.” Winter said, clearly frustrated with herself.</p>
<p>“There’s my twisted, crazy girl,” Scarlet smiled.</p>
<p>“Oh my God, I need to go back to Jacin!”</p>
<p>“Yes, you do!” Iko said.</p>
<p>Winter sprang up from the bed and ran downstairs. She didn’t know where her feet were taking her. She just trusted them blindly and wearing a grin on her face, sprinted down. She ran to the garden where Jacin was sitting on a nearby bench, surrounded by the boys.</p>
<p>On the sound of her and the girls running, he snapped his head up towards her and—his eyes! They were filled with fear, and a little bit of hurt accompanied with relief. She ran to him and kissed him.</p>
<p>“Can we do it all again?” she asked, smiling affectionately.</p>
<p>“Yes,” he whispered, and then returned the smile while almost shouting, “Yes!”</p>
<p>He got down on his knee and took out the ring.</p>
<p>“Winter Hayle Blackburn, will you marry me?”</p>
<p>“Well, since I absolutely <em>cannot</em> bear to part with that killer smile, YES!”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>